One goal of this project is to elucidate pathogenetic mechanisms in immunologically mediated renal disease in experimental models and in man. The model of anti-tubular basement membrane (anti-TBM) nephritis is being studied, with respect to the modulating effects of anti-idiotype antibodies, the role of cell bound antibodies and the participation of cell mediated mechanisms. Other studies are concerned with the participation of cell mediated mechanisms in immune complex and anti GBM glomerulonephritis, the role of suppressor cells in autologous immune complex nephritis and with factors that influence the accumulation of immune complexes within glomeruli.